Renamo x Impmon (Renaimp)
by Haytlink
Summary: Todo empieza por una pelea entre Renamon y Impmon que termina en un pequeño accidente y que al final se quedan juntos, no es solo esta perejita pero la historia se centra mas entre estos dos digimon (Renaimp)
1. Todo por un accidente

_**Nota: los personajes de DIGIMON TAMERS no me pertenecen, asiquen si les gustan este tipo de fic léanlo si no hay ven ustedes, se aceptan todo tipos de comentarios por favor si no les gusto den su opinión y criticas pero sin insultos ni agravios Gracias c:**_

_**Este es mi fic sobre DIGIMON TAMERS. Espero que les guste, bueno es sobre mi pareja favorita no es yaoi, les prometí traerles Yaoi, pero hasta ahora estoy haciendo parejas hetero… lo del yaoi vendría después, y también Yuri ;)… no sé pero en realidad, preferiría más el yaoi bueno mi pareja número uno en DIGIMON TAMERS es Impmon x Renamon *.*aviso para mayores como se dice +18 no es para niños menores contiene contenido Lemon asique doy por avisado no me culpen después di advertencia. Bueno no los distraigo mas jaja, aquí les va la historia disfrútenla ;) **_

"**Todo por un accidente"**

**l Parte**

**(Era una noche tranquila, sin nadie a la vista todo apagado, solo se notaba el resplandor de la luna llena, iluminando una noche hermosa y clara, en el tejado de la casa de Rika estaba ella Renamon la zorra digimon sentada, siempre pensativa observando esa hermosa luna, cuando detrás de ella en una copa de un árbol la observaban unos ojos color verdes esmeraldas, cuando ella siente su presencia)**

**Renamon: Sé que estás ahí Impmon, ¿porque te escondes…? {Calmada mirando semimente hacia atrás, donde estaba la presencia del pequeño demonio digimon}**

**Impmon: ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Qué yo sepa este lugar no está con tu nombre! ¡Y no estaba escondido solo quería estar aquí y descansar bajo esta luna {molestándose con pose de pelea mirando a Renamon}**

**Renamon: ¿a qué vienes? Te conozco, no vienes solo para estar aquí {sin dejar de mirar a Impmon}**

**Impmon: ¡eso no te importa! Además, me siento a gusto aquí… {De molesto pasa a calmado, con una pequeña risa suave, ojos cerrado y sus manos detrás de su nuca mientras hablaba}**

**[Renamon confundida]**

**Renamon: *¿que pretende?* {agudizando su mirada}**

**Impmon: ¡¿Qué me vez tanto?¡. ¡Acaso tengo algo raro que tanto me vez! {Nervioso}**

**(Impmon se sentía presionado, con esa mirada de Renamon, esos ojos azules que lo miraban intensamente y lo dejaban petrificado y tenso a la vez)**

**Renamon: Solo observaba pero si te molesta. {Calmada, quitando la mirada de Impmon alejándose}**

**Impmon: ¡oye…! ¡espera! {Con una desesperación la sigue} **

**(Saltando de poste en poste iban ambos, el pequeño Impmon seguía a Renamon, sin quitarle la mirada ningún instante a la zorra, mientras iban saltando paran en un edificio antes de entrar al bosque)**

**Renamon: ¿Por qué me sigues? {Relajada y a la vez dudosa}**

**(mirando de frente de ella y da un poco vuelta la cabeza corriendo sus ojos azules para al lado donde se paró Impmon)**

**Impmon: quiero una pequeña pelea contigo. Para ver quién es el digimon mas fuerte {con una risa malvada y una mirada penetrante observa a Renamon}**

**Renamon: Me lo imaginaba, que vendrías a eso {Calmada se voltea para mirar a Impmon}**

**Impmon:¡si y que hay con eso! {Molesto al notar que Renamon rechazaba su desafío}**

**Renamon: está bien, te dare esa pelea. Solo espero que no destruyas, nada vamos a otro lugar donde podamos enfrentarnos mejor, sin poner en peligro nada ni a nadie. {Segura y a la vez calmada}**

**Impmon: Esta bien, solo espero que no seas una vergüenza y pidas suerte a que puedas vencerme {Portándose creído con los brazos entrecruzados como 8 horizontal}**

**(Una vez que se fueron llegaron a un lugar, en lo profundo del bosque un poco lejos de la ciudad de Shinjuku, en donde cruzaba un rio perfecto para pelear)**

**Renamon: aquí está bien {mirando con una suave sonrisa a Impmon}**

**[Preparando una bola de fuego y pone una riza malvada como siempre]**

**Impmon: ¡deja de mirarme y a pelear! {Con ese gesto burla le lanza la bola de fuego a Renamon}**

**[Renamon la esquiva, salta por detrás de Impmon, lanzándole su ataque rápidamente]**

**Renamon: ¡Koyosetsu! **

**[Impmon al igual que renamon lo esquiva, sorprendido]**

**Impmon: no me sorprende, después de todo sigues siendo una vergüenza para los digimon {distraído cuando esquivo el ataque}**

**(Cuando en segundos de parte de la zorra digimon le llega un gran puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda, al pequeño demonio digimon haciéndolo enfurecer más)**

**Impmon: pegas fuerte, ¡pero yo pego mucho mejor! {Dándole una patada en el abdomen mientras se burlaba}**

**Renamon: ah! ¡Ya basta! ¡koyosetsu! {Algo preocupado defendiéndose rápidamente}**

**(Impmon lo vuelve a esquivar y se vuelve a lucir siendo el mejor, distrayéndose cuando viene Renamon le da una patada en la entrepierna dejando a Impmon quejándose de dolor en el suelo)**

**Impmom: ¡aaahh! ¡co... como dueleee, Idiota! {Poniendo sus manos entre medio de sus piernas}**

**Renamon: es… estas bien, yo.. lo.. lo siento {ruborizándose, mientras lo observaba con algo de inseguridad y detenimiento}**

**Impmon: ¡cállate! Yo a..a ti no te hu..viera lastimado tan.. tan grave, ¡que estúpida e…eres zorra! {Mirándola enfurecido, mientras que se retorcía en el suelo}**

**(Renamon no quiso pelear mas, con el solo hecho de no quererle hacer algo peor a Impmon, mientras que a Impmon le costaba ponerse de pie y miraba a Renamon con gesto de odio)**

**Renamon: Impmon, déjame ayudarte {preocupada y perturbada tendiéndole su pata}**

**Impmon: ¡no necesito de tu ayuda!, ¡Déjame en paz! {Enfurecido y disgustado dándole la espalda}**

**(Impmon se para, del suelo con las manos en la entrepierna sobándose suavemente, ni él ni renamon sabían lo que pasaría en ese momento. Pero Renamon lo observo como el pequeño no se dejaba de sobar, en la entrepierna que hizo que Renamon sintiera un extraño deseo, algo que quizás no sabía que seria)**

**Renamon: Im.. impmon, vuelvo a…a pregun… tarte ¿te sientes bien? {Completamente ruborizada}**

**Impmon: cla.. Claro que sí, solo que.. ah.. me quedo el... dolor un.. poco… por cierto lo.. lo siento por lo que te dije es que me dolió mucho, de verdad o lamento {Apenado un poco}**

**Renamon: no te preocupes yo me disculpo, no debí haberte pegado una parte tan delicada como esa {sonrojada y tratando de no mirar donde Impmon}**

**Impmon: ¡ya basta no me hagas acordar! ¿no ves que vergonzoso? {Ruborizado con escalofríos que le venían de repente}**

**Renamon: ¿Qué..que te sucede? {mirando muy disimulada al rato}**

**Impmon: Na.. da solo es dolor {mirando muy sonrojado al suelo} **

**(Renamon se preocupó tanto que quiso irse rápidamente, pero sintió que por su culpa Impmon estaba mal asique no le quedaba más remedio que ayudarle)**

**Renamon: lo siento si te hice daño si quieres puedo ir a dejarte a tu casa donde tus camaradas **

**Impmon: bla..bla bla… ¡ja! que tonta eres, yo puedo solo .¡aah! {Burlándose un poco y después se volvió a caer}**

**(Renamon no le importa nada, solo en ayudarlo lo toma en brazo e Impmon se molesta y al tanto escándalo, la zorra digimon lo agarra del pañuelo sin soltarlo)**

**Renamon: te iré a dejar, quieras o no lo hago por tu bien {seria y muy preocupada por cómo se sentía el pequeño demonio violeta}**

**Impmon: ¡No! ¡Déjame ir, déjame ir! ¡aaahh¡ ¡me dueeleee! {Inquieto y enfurecido}**

**Renamon: todo sería diferente, si te tranquilizaras {asombrada al comportamiento de Impmon}**

**(Al no soltarlo Impmon la asusta con una pequeña chispa de fuego que casi le llega en ell rostro, y cae sentada en el suelo)**

**Renamon: ¿Era necesario atacar? {algo cofundida y un poco disgustada}**

**Impmon: ¡con dolor o no, ya … ya me ¡hicis..te enojar! {Con un pequeño impulso se lanza hacia ella)**

**(La zorra digimon reacciona pero muy tarde, el pequeño digimon demonio se lanza encima de ella, mas con el impulsó que se lanzo, cae sobre ella con su mano en el pecho de la zorra digimon y un pequeño choque de caras entre ambos. Haciendo que se den un pequeño beso de casualidad, Renamon solo lo observo y miro donde Impmon tenía su mano puesta que se ruborizo al igual que el pequeño digimon demonio sin darse cuenta y la zorra digimon volvió a poner la mirada en los ojos del el pequeño demonio digimon estaban a solo 3 milimetros de distancia que sin querer se dejaron llevar, por un gran y apasionante beso, cuando la zorra digimon pone su mano entre medio de las piernas del pequeño digimon demonio acariciándole suavemente y el pequeño se sorprende y se ruborizo como un tomate)**

**Impmon: ¡¿pe..ro qué haces?! {Se para con una gran vergüenza completamente ruborizado}**

**Renamon: Impmon , no.. te .. alteres {Al igual de ruborizada como Impmon}**

**Impmon: es.. muy raa..ro ¡no lo vuelvas hacer!{avergonzado y también sintió un deseo}**

**Renamon: solo ol.. videmos e.. esto y te iré a dejar, si no vas me… me quedo no importa {ruboriza tratando de no sonrojarse}**

**Impmon: ¿Qué me decías? ¡oye préstame atención!, {Molestándose hasta el punto de enojarse y enrojecerse más}**

**Renamon: vámonos… {Seria y sonrojada}**

**[Lanzándole una bola de fuego hacia un arbol]**

**Impmon: ¡parece que no me entendiste! [Algo molesto y asustándola]**

**Renamon: entonces quédate yo me tengo que ir, y no creo que pelees eso entendí siento decirlo pero estas débil, podría lastimarte, siento haberte lastimado {cerrando sus ojos con señal de disculpa y aun sonrojada}**

**Impmon: ¡espera! {Sintiéndose raro y volviendo con aquella sensación de soledad}**

**Renamon: ¿Qué sucede? {con la misma mirada seria}**

**Impmon: No te vayas… por favor… ¡ah! ¡me.. me duele mucho todavía! {Con gesto de dolor}**

**(Impmon estaba sentado en una roca, sin poder sacarse las manos de su entrepierna. Por darse cuenta que el dolor era insoportable, Renamon volvió su mirada a las palabras de Impmom ya que por culpa de ella el estaba así, sentía latir su corazón y se puso a pensar por unos segundos, y sin dejar de observarlo. Especialmente donde se estaba sobando)**

**Impmom: ¿sabes? Esto no debió haber sucedido nunca {Se da cuenta mirándola molesto y disgustado pero más sonrojado}**

**[Renamon despega su mirada hacia otro lado dándose la vuelta]**

**Impmon: ¡oye que no me escuchas!**

**(Renamon con el grito de Impmon logra percatarse, haciendo que se salga completamente de sus pensamientos)**

**[Renamon queda observando a Impmon, cuidadosamente sin correr la cara completamente]**

**Impmon: No necesito que me observes con que me escuches está bien, además por tu culpa no podré ir donde Aí y Makoto**

**Renamon: lo siento, pero fuiste tú quien provoco esta pelea. No quería separarte de tus camaradas {después de hablar mira hacia el cielo con gesto algo decepcionante}**

**Impmon: ja! No basta con eso, ¡a ya se tratare de digievolucionar! {Poniéndose serio y listo para transformarse en Beelzemon}**

**(Tratando de transformarse no lo logra ya que el dolor es impotente. Renamon con sus brazos entrecruzados mira con discreción sin que Impmon se diera cuenta)**

**Renamon: hmm… {Algo ruborizado aun por sus pensamientos}**

**(Renamon no podía sacarse la imagen del pequeño Impmon de la cabeza, más aun cuando recuerda que el pequeño se sobaba su entre pierna del dolor sin darse cuenta imágenes muy excitantes de él le venían a la mente)**

**Impmom: *es inútil, como pudo vencerme con ese simple golpe es que… ¿en verdad la dañe mucho? No lo sé pero creo que si, además me siento extraño* {sintiendo un escalofrio poco fuerte y sonrojado de la nada}**

**(Impmon pensó un momento en lo que decía y sin poder darse cuenta de la nada paso una imagen de Renamon y pensó en cuando poso sus dedos en el pecho de ella y en cómo se entrelazaron cuando se miraron, le daba demasiada vergüenza imaginarse en como ambos cayeron que tomo el punto de dormir lejos de ella )**

**CONTINUARA….**

**Nota: hay muchas cosas curiosas e interezante, espero que es haya gustado si no les gusto non sigan leyendo y si es lo contrario que disfruten y pronto subiré el próximo capítulo n_n**


	2. Vergüenza es una sola

_**Aquí les traigo la segunda parte de Impmon x Renamon *-* no sé por qué, pero me emociona cada vez que menciono esta parejita…:$ bueno los dejo espero que la disfruten hay una parte algo fuerte bueno no creo que sea tanto pero aviso sigo dando las instrucciones mayores de 18 ;)**_

"**Vergüenza es una sola"**

**II Parte**

**(Renamon no pudo dormir en toda la noche, por estar tan encerrada en sus pensamientos por lo cual fue inevitable para la zorra digimon pensar en lo que paso en la noche del ayer, que por más que quería y trataba de olvidar sus pensamientos y su confusión la conducían directamente a lo que paso entre ella y el pequeño demonio digimon, sin darse cuenta lo observaba dormir en el tierno pasto del bosque y ella sentía que quería acercarse a él pero, tenía un pequeño miedo a que el pequeño demonio violeta despertara y la empezara atacar, no podría dejarlo de observar especialmente lo hermoso que era cuando dormía sentía que el universo era mágico y un gran cosquilleo en el estómago, temblaba demasiado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se ruborizo otra vez por completo y cada pelo de su pelaje amarillo comenzaba a ponerse de puntas y sus ojos brillantes)**

**Renamon: *que este extraño comportamiento que siento, no logro entenderlo Impmon tiene algo que… que no, podría explicarlo no sé qué será***

**(6 horas más tarde amanece, la zorra digimon no durmió nada se sentía cansada después de la pelea que tuvo con el pequeño demonio digimon, Renamon lo observo toda la noche al pequeño Impmon y también a la luna sentada de frente a el una vez que salió el sol tenía que irse pero no pudo despertar al pequeño demonio digimon solo se quedó a esperar a que despertase y poder ir a dejarlo con sus camaradas)**

**[Cuando de repente sale Calumon con esa simpática y tierna mirada de siempre]**

**Calumon: Hola, calu {contento y alegre}**

**Renamon: … {Con esa mirada tranquila de siempre lo observa cuando llego y luego mira para otro lado}**

**Calumon: ¿Por qué miras tanto para ese lado?, Calu {con cara de curiosidad se encogieron sus orejas}**

**[Renamon queda sorprendida por la pregunta del pequeño Calumon]**

**Renamon: No... no es nada, {ocultando su mirada}**

**Calumon: ¿Te pasa algo? Calu {con un poco de curiosidad}**

**Renamon: no {Mirando para el cielo}**

**Calumon: tú siempre miras fijo y nunca sacas la mirada cuando hablas con alguien, calu {Algo sorprendido}**

**Renamon: {queda un poco en silencio 3 segundos y responde rápidamente} el sol es muy fuerte en las mañanas, es todo**

**Calumon: Caluuu… {Mirando como si nada}**

**(Cuando de repente le llega una llama al pequeño Calumon de la nada)**

**Calumon: Calu, calu ,calu! {Mirando a Impmon con una mirada de susto y sus orejas se pusieron muy pequeñas}**

**Impmon: ¿tú qué haces aquí? {Mirándolo con una mirada burlona de siempre}**

**Renamon: {en silencio mirando a calumon y después corre la mirada a Impmon}**

**Calumon: ¡Eres muy malo conmigo calu! ¡¿Por qué siempre me asustas?! {Poniéndose algo triste y a la vez molesto}**

**Impmon: ¡por qué mejor no te callas! Siempre andas estorbando bola peluda ¿que no tienes nada más que hacer? Que patético eres con tu estúpida frasecita Calu, calu, calu ¡ya no te aguando! {Poniéndose de molesto y burlándose de Calumon}**

**Calumon: ¡¿Qué te hecho yo?! {mirando con unos ojos llorones a Impmon}**

**Impmon: siempre te las andas de metiche, molestando con tu patética ternurita y siendo cursi ¡bah…!que lastima me das además eres un debilucho, debí haberte adsorbido ese día la información {burlándose mientras hablaba}**

**Calumon: Calumon creía que havias cambiado, calu {sacándose las lágrimas}**

**Impmon: ¡¿Por qué lloras? si solo era una broma!, además ya no hayo con que entretenerme. {Ablando de forma burlona y a la vez como si nada}**

**Calumon: a calumon no le gusta que lo asusten {inseguro}**

**Impmon: está bien enano, no es para tanto {poniéndose algo serio}**

**[La zorra digimon solo observo y después hablo]**

**Renamon: Impmon ¿Por qué no intentas digievolucionar, quizás calumon te ayude {mirando tranquilamente a Impmon}**

**Calumon: Caluuu… {Con una pequeña curiosidad}**

**Impmon: Aun te crees la sabelotodo, pero no lo había pensado {poniendo sus garras en su barbilla pensativo}**

**[le vino un pequeño dolor al pequeño digimon demonio]**

**Impmon: auch! Aún tengo este estúpido dolor y todo es por tu culpa {disgustado poniendo sus manos entre sus piernas}**

**Calumon: ¿Qué estás haciendo?, Calu {mirando a Impmon con duda}**

**Impmon: ¡hai! ¡¿Qué te importa granuja?! {Dándole la espalda un poco ruborizado}**

**Calumon: Calumon solo quiere saber {yéndose hacia al frente de pequeño digimon demonio}**

**Impmon: ¡¿Qué me dejes tranquilo?! {Enojándose prepara una bola de fuego}**

**Calumon: ¡esta bien, calu! {Asustado corre hacia donde Renamon} **

**(Renamon cuando estaba escuchando casi todo lo que decía el pequeño demonio digimon, estaba ablando justo después Calumon pero la zorra digimon no lo dejo terminar de hablar, por la sencilla razón a que rebelara algo en que la pillo y que no lo olvidaría sobre la pregunta que le hizo)**

**[Calumon se dirigía con esas palabras a Renamon]**

**Calumon: ¿Era por eso que mirab…. {Asustándose cuando Renamon lo agarro y le tapó la boca}**

**[Renamon le susurra a Calumon mientras Impmon estaba un poco distraído, pero después se da cuenta que algo secreto ablaban]**

**Renamon: te pido por favor que no hagas esa pregunta {algo preocupada con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza}**

**Calumon: no te preocupes, calumon olvida, calu {la abraza con una carita alegre}**

**Impmon: ¡oye! ¿Qué ibas a decir tontuelo? ¿Y tú porque le tapaste la boca cuando te estaba diciendo algo? ¡¿Qué es lo que no puedo saber y ustedes si?! {Ablando enfurecido}**

**Calumon: Calumon no sabe lo que quería decir, calu {ablando felizmente como si nada} **

**Impmon: ¡aii! ¡Habla bola peluda! {Enojado tratando de ponerse de pie}**

**Renamon: no es nada importante, solo hablábamos de como podrás digievolucionar {muy relajada}**

**Calumon: ¡así es!, calu {salta de los brazos de Renamon al suelo, cuando sus orejas se agrandan nuevamente}**

**Impmon: ¡a quien engañas, no soy un tonto!. Que patético que no pueda saber y tienes suerte porque no me pueda mover, pero una vez cuando me recupere te volveré a desafiar y esta vez yo ganare jajaja… {Burlándose mientras hablaba}**

**Calumon: ¿mover?, ¿Qué te paso? calu {Volviendo a poner cara dudosa}**

**Impmon: por segunda vez… escucha tonto no te lo diré ¿entendiste? {Mirando molesto al pequeño Calumon}**

**Calumon: ¡que despilfarro! {Algo decepcionado diciéndolo como si nada}**

**Impmon: ¡¿Qué?!**

**Renamon: hm.. escúchenme los dos, ¿Calumon puedes ayudar a digienvolucionar a Impmon? {Seria mirando a Calumon}**

**Calumon: Eso no lo sé, calu.. {Poniéndose triste}**

**Impmon: es una pérdida de tiempo {hablando como si nada}**

**Renamon:{seria se acerca a Calumon}**

**Impmon: no necesito de su ayuda, por si no lo sabian yo puedo solo digievolucionar {presumiendo}**

**[Renamon se agacha y pone su pata derecha en la mejilla de Calumon]**

**Renamon: no te preocupe, si no sabes por lo menos podrías intentarlo {de seria se le pone una pequeña sonrisa muy suave y poco notoria}**

**Calumon: si, Calu {se anima muy feliz}**

**Impmon: jaja que tonto, yo puedo solo fíjense y observen {mientras se burlaba se pone serio}**

**(Impmon poniéndose de pie y después se concentra en digievolucionar, cuando a Calumon le brilla el triángulo de su frente a un rojo fluorescente, comienza a frotar del pasto y sin darse cuenta se transforma en Beelzemon)**

**Beelzemon: creo que así me puedo ir volando, gracias por tu idea, yo me voy {se levanta volando del pasto seco yéndose donde Ai y Makoto}**

**Renamon: Gracias calumon {le dice seria con la misma risa, mientras miraba a Beelzemon marcharse}**

**Calumon: ¡si se pudo, si se pudo! ¡Calu! {Saltado con gran emoción de felicidad}**

**(Después la zorra desaparece de la nada, tele transportándose a la casa de su tamer Rica y el pequeño Calumon solo miro después se marchó)**

**[Llega Renamon donde Rica]**

**Rica: ¡¿Dónde estabas?! {Enojada y preocupada}**

**Renamon: estaba patrullando, eso ya lo sabes Rica {relajada y un poco triste aunque no lo demostraba}**

**Rica: sabes que no puedes alejarte tanto {molesta dándole las espaldas a Renamon}**

**Renamon: Rica… yo lo siento {algo agobiada}**

**Rica: te llame muchas veces Renamon, por la noche y no estuviste. Cuando te llamo apareces en un instante ¿por qué no apareciste cuando te llame durante la noche? {Molesta mira nuevamente al hacerle esa pregunta}**

**Renamon: Quería saber qué lugares más podría haber algún peligro, nunca más sucederá Rica {preocupada se vuelve a poner tranquila como siempre}**

**Rica: está bien, para la próxima Renamon no te alejes tanto y si lo haces avísame, no vuelvas a preocuparme de esa manera {de molesta cambia a un poco apenada}**

**Renamon: no lo hare, Rica {completamente seria mirando a Rika}**

**Rica: está bien {vuelve a quitarle la mirada marchándose}**

**Renamon: Espera Rica {mirando a su tamer calmadamente} **

**Rica: ¿Qué sucede? {Mirando a su digimon con algo de preocupación}**

**Renamon: ¿estas, llorando? {Acercándose a ella un poco preocupante}**

**Rica: no, estoy bien {dándose nuevamente la vuelta hacia la cocina con un brillo en los ojos}**

**(Rica se marcha de la habitación hacia la cocina para desayunar, y en la cocina no había nadie solo esta una nota en la mesa en la cual Rica la tomo y la leyó que decía "Rica fui a comprar algo para desayunar, no tardo vuelvo en 5 minutos Posdata: no quería dejare sola pero solo será por un rato sé que Renamon te protejera. Te quiere tu abuela" de la nada aparece otra vez Renamon detrás de Rica) **

**Rica: ahora, ¿Qué sucede? {Sin dar vuelta la cara más que solo su mirada hacia el lado de Renamon}**

**Renamon: ¿Quería hacerte dos preguntas? {Algo frustrada y completamente seria}**

**Rica: está bien ¿Qué pasa? {Seria dejando la nota en la mesa}**

**Renamon: ¿Estas molesta aun conmigo? {Dudosa sin quitar la mirada de su tamers}**

**Rica: no, ya paso {mirando nuevamente a su digimon}**

**Renamon: hm.. {se pone un poco nerviosa cuando ya era hora de decir la segunda pregunta}**

**Rica: ¿y cuál es la otra pregunta? {Se sienta en una silla esperando la respuesta de su digimon} **

**Renamon: ¿Qué significa que sientas cosquillas en el estómago, que sientas escalofrió y que tiembles de la nada? {Algo preocupada a como se pusiera su tamer}**

**Rica: y, ¿esa pregunta a que se debe? {Mirándola seriamente}**

**Renamon: siento algo así, y quería preguntártelo {sin quitar la mirada de su tamer}**

**Rica: creo que te has enamorado, Renamon {soltando una pequeña risa}**

**Renamon: ¿Enamorado?, no lo.. Entiendo podrías explicarme, Rica {con un poco de dudas}**

**Rica: es un extraño sentimiento donde te gusta alguien, y haces lo posible para estar cerca de esa persona o en el caso tuyo.. ese digi..mon te comienzas a preocupar por él, tratas de sorprenderlo de estar siempre bien con él y de que ninguna otra chica se acerque a el más que tu {seria pero con una pequeña risita}**

**Renamon: ya entiendo, pero lo que no comprendo Rica es porque cada parte de un cuerpo se comporta extraño {sin quitar la atención de lo que le decía su tamer}**

**Rica: tiene que ver con lo que te dije Renamon, cuando lo vez te ruborizas y te avergüenzas, uno se pone nervioso y no sabe lo que hace uno cambia completamente en pocas palabras. Es un tonto pero, tu eres lista no creo que cambies ¿o sí? {Explicado con algo de seriedad}**

**Renamon: ya entendí, te prometo que no cambiare {seria y un poco sonrojada}**

**Rica: ahora quiero hacerte yo otra pregunta {poniendo una mirada dudosa}**

**Renamon: ¿si Rica? {Seria como siempre} **

**Rica: ¿Quién te gusta? {Poniendo una risita suave}**

**(De repente todo en la pieza de Rica queda en un rotundo silencio, de unos 7 segundos, hasta que la zorra se decide hablar y contarle a su tamer lo que ocurrió en el día del ayer pero sin dar los detalles que ella considero demasiados vergonzosos)**

**Renamon: está bien Rica, ahora que preguntas yo y… Impmon {ruborizándose completamente}**

**Rica: Tú y Impmon que, no sientas miedo sabes que puedo ayudarte {acercándose a su digimon mientras hablaba con una sonrisa de confianza y tranquilidad}**

**Renamon: Nos besamos, veras todo fue por un accidente {agachando su cabeza y mirando al suelo con vergüenza cuando dirigió su mirada rápidamente a Rica}**

**Rica: ¿Qué? ¿Es broma? {Tratando de no reirse}**

**Renamon: No, es enserio {Mirando a su tamer con preocupación}**

**Rica: Renamon te entiendo perfectamente, pero el punto es que ¿sientes algo por el enserio? {Soltando una pequeña risa de burla}**

Renamon: yo creo que, ahora que me has contado puedo ver claramente lo que siento {Relajada sin decir ninguna otra palabra}

**Rica: ¿y no te parece muy chico? Es decir, ¿algo menor para ti? {Poniendo una cara hostigosa}**

**Renamon: hm.. entiendo {Algo apenada con lo que le dijo su tamer}**

**Rica: pero… de que te preocupas si los digimon no tienen edad {algo alegre}**

**Renamon: lo sé, gracias Rica {cerrando sus ojos con una pequeña sonrisa poco notoria}**

_**[Música de fondo el opening en piano solo "The Biggest Dreamer"] si termina repítanla ;)**_

**Rica: Renamon solo quiero que… sepas que siempre cuentas con mi ayuda y que es un gran gusto como tu camarada y tu tamer aconsejarte, siento decir si al principio no fui una buena amiga como lo esperabas pero quiero que sepas, que he cambiado porque me di cuenta cual es el significado de un digimon y un tamer ser mejores amigos y tú eres un gran digimon y además… mi mejor amiga {dando una risa pequeña mirando hacia el suelo}**

**(Renamon solo la observo se acercó dio una pequeña sonrisa y la abrazo)**

**Renamon: gracias Rica {se sentía en una gran confianza}**

**Rica: Re..namon {le devuelve el abrazo fuertemente feliz apoyando su frente en el hombro de su digimon}**

**Renamon: Como te dije antes Rica, el pasado no se puede cambiar pero el presente si y también el futuro, nunca te dejare sola porque somos camaradas {sintiéndose en confianza y con una gran emoción} **

**Rica: tienes razón Renamon, por eso intento ser una mejor tamer y camarada nunca te cambiaría por otro digimon, gracias por siempre ayudarme {Hablando con una gran alegría mientras le caen dos pequeña lágrima}**

**(Renamon no podía creer que su tamer le hablara así, se acordó la última vez cuando Rica era fría con ella, y le decía siempre palabras hirientes pero siempre supo que cambiaria y que cuando se conoce a un tamer y son compañeros para toda la vida por nada del mundo puede ver una traición, siempre quedo ese sentimiento y se quedó con una gran felicidad de que su tamer la comprendiera, que no todo lo que habían pasado juntas no fue en vano y cuando sintió llorar a su tamer no la soltó por ningún segundo del abrazo, aún seguían abrazadas mientras hablaban y Rica solo lloro en silencio en el hombro de Renamon, La zorra digimon le hacía cariño en la cabeza y la abrazaba con fuerza) [Término de la canción]**

**(Mientras que cuando llego Beelzemon a la casa de Ai y Makoto, entro sigilosamente para no llamar su atención ya que si descubrían que le dolía la entrepierna pasaría una gran vergüenza y volvió a ser Impmon comenzó a caminar suavemente hasta que una voz tierna alcanzo a escuchar y era la voz de su Tamers Makoto)**

**[Susurra el nombre de la zorra digimon]**

**Impmon: de seguro Mako y Ai están desayunando {feliz al decirlo}**

**[Makoto aparece detrás de sus espaldas] **

**Mako: ¡Hola Impmon! ¡¿Cómo estás?! {Con gran alegría de ver a su digimon}**

**[Impmon salta de la nada y el dolor aumenta más]**

**Impmon: aahhh! Maa… ko {poniendo una expresión de dolor en su cara}**

**Mako: ¡¿qué te paso Impmon?! {Preocupado ayudándole a pararse}**

**[Comienzan hablar en susurro]**

**Impmon: Makoto… por favor no.. grites, no quiero que Ai se entere es muy vergonzoso {Susurrándole mientras le hablaba ruborizado un poco por la vergüenza}**

**Mako: no te preocupes Impmon, Ai está en el baño {soltando una sonrisa simpática}**

**Impmon: necesito ocultarme de Ai no puede saberlo, ni tu tampoco {apresurado e inquietándose}**

**Mako: ¿Impmon está bien mi habitación? Si quieres la puedes ocupar, Ai no puede entrar ya que es mi espacio además nos construyeron otra y es para mí ¿te acuerdas? {Preocupado mirando a su digimon}**

**Impmon: claro que si Mako no lo.. e olvidado ya haz crecido un poco, después hablamos tengo que ir a tu habitación urgente {avergonzado yéndose rápidamente}**

**(Makoto lo sigue con preocupación pero esto inquieto a Impmon quien necesitaba estar solo ya que se dio cuenta que cuando Renamon lo vio sobarse su entrepierna sintió un gran escalofrió que lo viera especialmente si es femenina y trato de olvidarse por completo lo que paso en ese momento pero a la vez era inútil)**

**[Mako e Impmon hablan en susurro]**

**Mako: Impmon de verdad me preocupas, ¿podrías decirme que te paso? {Susurrándole con preocupación}**

**Impmon: Mako es algo muy delicado no podría contártelo {preocupado muy avergonzado}**

**Mako: Por favor Impmon me preocupa saber qué te pasa ahora que eres nuestro digimon de Ai y mio quiero que confíes en nosotros no importa en Ai pero por lo menos en mi confía {con demasiada preocupación}**

**Impmon: ¡no insistas!, ahora por favor déjame solo Mako {sintiéndose triste en no poder confiar en su tamer}**

**Mako: está bien Impmon, si no quieres no importa pero recuerda que siempre Ai y yo estaremos contigo {soltando una pequeña sonrisa y yéndose}**

**Impmon: no te preocupes, de eso estoy seguro {soltando una pequeña sonrisa igual que Mako de simpática}**

**[En unos instantes Ai pregunta por Impmon]**

**Ai: Mako extraño a Impmon no vino para acá esta noche ¿Dónde podrá estar? {con un gesto de preocupación e intrigada}**

**Mako: vino hace un rato cuando estabas en el baño {alegre y sonriendo}**

**Ai: ¡¿Enserio?! ¿Y se marchó sin despedirse? {Poniendo unos ojitos llorosos y una mirada entristecida}**

**Mako: Hermanita no llores también se acordó de ti {poniendo una carita igual de triste que su hermana}**

**(Mientras tanto en la pieza de Mako, Impmon se estaba sobando la entrepierna que sin darse cuenta siguió y eso le comenzó agradar que sin darse cuenta un pequeño miembro le salió de su entrepierna de unos 15 cm)**

**Impmon: aah! Me dueele, esa tonta, due..le pero se.. se siente tan bien ,aah.. ah {sonrojándose al acodarse de ella y sintiendo un deseo}**

**[Sin darse cuenta de lo que podría pasar]**

**Impmon: ¿Y esto que me salió? ¿Qué es? Es… es ¿mío? {Observándose que sitio un escalofrió y se lo tapo con sus garras}**

**Impmon: ahh! ¡Qué es esto! {Hablando con desesperación y cerrando sus ojos con un pequeño miedo}**

**CONTINUARA…**

**Nota: sé que lo que puse al final sobre Impmon es impactante, pero espero que les guste xD yo también me traume un poco al ver escrito esta parte x$ **


	3. Ocultando emociones

_**Aquí va mi otra parte de mi fic, y muy triste lamentablemente u.u**_

"**Ocultando emociones"**

**III Parte**

**(Enseguida la pequeña Ai escucho el gran grito de su digimon que fue corriendo a la pieza de su hermano menor Makoto, el pequeño Makoto intento detenerla pero Ai no se resistió porque quería ver a su digimon)**

**Ai: ese es el grito de ¿Impmon? {Observando hacia la pieza de su hermano con gran curiosidad}**

**Mako: no hermana, yo no he escuchado nada {preocupado intentando distraerla}**

**Ai: ¿tú crees Hermano? {Mirando hacia la pieza del}**

**Mako: él no está hermana, además no puedes entrar a mi pieza es mía me la hicieron para mi ¿lo recuerdas?{molestándose}**

**Ai: tienes razón hermano pero algo me dice que lo he escuchado por allí, déjame pasar {preocupándose insiste}**

**Mako: ¡no! ¡Él no está ahí hermana! {No dejando pasar a su hermana}**

**Ai: hermano por favor sé que lo he escuchado, no estoy alucinando solo estare esta ver para ver nada más {mirándolo hacia la cara y después volviendo a dirigir la mirada a la puerta de la pieza de su hermano menor}**

**Mako: ¡que no está! ¡Yaaa! {Enojándose fuertemente con ella}**

**Ai: ¡Impmon! {Desesperada por verlo intentando pasar}**

**Mako: ¡Noo Aiii! {Desesperado y asustado deteniéndola}**

**(Hasta que Ai logro hacer a su hermano menor a un lado y pasar pero cuando entro estaba la ventana de la habitación de Mako abierta se podía ver una habitación vacía más que sola sentir el aire que entraba de la ventana de la pieza, cuando ella comenzó a llorar)**

**Ai: Impmon no es..ta {con una mirada triste mirando al suelo mientras pequeñas lagrimas adornaban sus ojos }**

**Mako: el… se fue hermana volverá, ya lo veraz {mirándola triste y posando su mano en el hombro de Ai}**

**(Impmon estaba bajo de la ventana con su pañuelo rojo que lleva siempre en su cuello tapándole su entrepierna, muy asustado de que lo pillaran desprevenido)**

**Impmon: Ai, Makoto, como lo siento {poniéndose igual de triste con sus ojos medio llorones}**

**(Cuando del tejado unos ojos lo ven y el siente su presencia, trata de no asustarse, Impmon se percató que estaba en su casa que se quiso ir corriendo de ahí pero esa sombra lo tomo rápidamente, llevándoselo lejos de ahí)**

**[En el mismo lugar del puente que se lo llevo esa vez, cuando quiso lucirse de que el era el más fuerte]**

**Impmon: ¡oye ya suéltame! {Enfureciéndose y tratando de soltarse}**

**Renamon: te vi que estabas en aprietos… {Segura de sí misma y soltándolo con delicadeza}**

**Impmon: {le quita el brazo con algo de brutalidad} ¡¿por qué me espías?! ¡¿No ves que es molesto?! ¡¿Por qué lo haces?! {Molesto mirando atentamente a Renamon con un desprecio}**

**Renamon: solo quería ayudarte, me di cuenta que no tenías a donde ir {seria y a la vez algo sonrojada}**

**Impmom: ¡no! ¡No debiste haberlo hecho!. Aunque.. No viste na… da o ¿sí? {Sonrojado completamente por los nervios}**

**Renamon: ahora que lo preguntas, ¿Por qué te cubres la entrepierna con tu pañuelo? {Sin quitarle la mirada de encima, seria y sonrojada}**

**Impmon: {nervioso} aah… por... qué {mirando hacia el suelo}**

**Renamon: hm… {Haciendo esa expresión, igual que aquella vez que él le había dicho que Terriermon la estaba desafiando}**

**Impmon: ¡¿Por qué pones esa cara?! ¡¿Por qué te interesa saber?! {Enojándose sin sacar las garras del pañuelo}**

**Renamon: no es algo que te importe {segura de sí misma}**

**Impmon: claro que me importa {molestándose}**

**Renamon: *¿le importa?* {poniendo una mirada sorprendida}**

**Impmon: ¡¿y ahora que te pasa?! {Mirándola medio dudoso}**

**Renamon: nada {mirándolo de pie a cabeza}**

**Impmon: ¡ya deja de mirarme! ¡¿acaso vienes otra vez a burlarte de mí?! {Sonrojándose y poniéndose furioso}**

**Renamon: ¿Por qué te molesta que te observe? Te has… ¿ruborizado? {Sin sacarle la mirada de encima}**

**Impmon: ¡tu mirada es aterrante, ya deja de mirarme! {Nervioso y confuso}**

**Renamon: está bien, si es lo que quieres {dejando de mirarlo y desapareciendo}**

**Impmon: ¡oye! ¡Espera no te vayas! {Mirando preocupado y buscándola con su mirada hacia varias direcciones}**

**(Cuando una vez se saca su pañuelo de la entre pierna, nota que no tiene nada que esta todo normal y se queda tranquilo pero muy dudoso)**

**[En casa de Takato]**

**Takato: Guilmon… ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano? Es domingo {Refregándose los ojos mientras bostezaba al mismo tiempo}**

**Guilmon: ¡Takato! ¡Guilmon tiene hambre! {Rugiéndole el estómago mientras que ponía una mirada de hambriento mirando a Takato}**

**Takato: está bien Guilmon ¿Qué quieres comer hoy? {Con una carita simpática mirado a su digimon}**

**Guilmon: tú ya lo sabes Takato, a Guilmon le gusta el pan de Guilmon {alegre como siempre}**

**Takato: está bien vayamos, ahora que lo pienso estaba pensando si nos juntamos con los chicos y tenemos un gran día {poniendo una pose de pensar}**

**Guilmon: está bien Takato, pero primero quiero comer tengo mucha hambre, Guilmon ya no resiste {poniendo la cara aun triste por el hambre y el estómago le rugió peor que antes}**

**Takato: bien Guilmon vayamos por pan a la cocina {levantándose mientras se ponía una bata y sus pantuflas}**

**[Suena el celular de Takato]**

**Takato: ¿Hola? {Contesta simpáticamente}**

**Henry: Takato disculpa si te llamo tan temprano, pero esto es importante {preocupado y hablando con gran rapidez}**

**Takato: no te preocupes Henry, solo dime {poniéndose serio y un poco preocupado}**

**Henry: estuve pensando y sabes hoy es el día que nuestros digimons regresaron con nosotros, cuando tu descubriste ese portal en donde dormía Guilmon ¿te acuerdas? {Alegre al acordarse}**

**Takato: ¡así¡ ¿y qué pasa con ese día Henry? {Poniéndose aún más alegre y sacándose la preocupación} **

**Henry: estaba pensando que habláramos con Rika esto y nos juntamos tú, yo y ella para hacer una fiesta de bienvenida invitando a todos nuestros amigos, yo llamare a Rica {hablando emocionadamente}**

**Takato: está bien, no tenemos tiempo que perder, hay que tratar que sea secreto ¿Qué hacemos? {Hablando aún más emocionado}**

**Henry: no lo sé tendríamos que ver como lo aremos, por eso vístete y ven rápido te espero afuera de la casa de Rica para que hablemos de una vez y veamos este importante asunto. {Cambiando su expresión a pensativo}**

**Guilmon: ¡¿Qué pasa Takato?!, guilmon tiene hambre {Dudoso mirando a su tamer y muy hambriento}**

**Takato: nada Guilmon, solo esperame un segundo ya vamos para la cocina {riéndose con una risita nerviosa}**

**Henry: que no se entere Guilmon, o si no ya no sería sorpresa {preocupado y exaltado pero siendo discreto por Terriermon}**

**Takato: ¡si tienes razón! Bueno Henry nos vemos en casa de Rica antes de despedirme ¿Terriermon tampoco a escuchado nada? {Preocupado al igual que Henry}**

**Henry: no él está sentado viendo por la ventana no sé qué estará observando, pero iré a ver {mirando disimuladamente a Terriertmon}**

**Takato: ¿y le dirás a tu hermana? {Dudoso}**

**Henry: no, ni pensarlo como aun es pequeña creo que no sería una buena idea les contara a todos y eso es lo que quiero evitar tambien, pero una vez que este todo organizado le diré {con una cara nerviosa}**

**Takato: yo creo que tienes que distraerla un poco despues {soltando una pequeña risa y levantando una ceja}**

**Henry: si tendría que ver qué puedo hacer, por suerte está mi madre con ella asique no sería un problema por mientras {poniendo una pequeña sonrisa}**

**Takato: bien Henry, entonces no perdamos más el tiempo, hay que darse prisa el tiempo pasa rápido {preocupado mirando el reloj de su pared que compro hace poco}**

**Henry: bien entonces démonos prisa, adiós Takato {emocionado}**

**Takato: Adios Henry {emocionado}**

**[Ambos cortan el celular]**

**(Todos terminan de desayunar, Takato estaba listo con Guilmon para partir a la casa de Rika y juntarse con Henry como lo había prometido ya que para él la fiesta sorpresa de sus digimons era importante)**

**[En casa de Henry]**

**Henry: Terriermon ¿Qué haces? {Levantando una ceja mientras miraba a su digimon}**

**Terriermon: nada, ¡momantai! {Alegre sin dejar de mirar a Calumon}**

**Henry: aja ¿y que observas tanto? {Dudoso mirando hacia afuera}**

**[Terriermon se ruboriza un poco]**

**Terriermon: aaa… Calumon, no sé qué… estará haciendo {sin sacar la mirada de Calumon}**

**Henry: hm.. Solo está jugando {poniendo una mirada curiosa}**

**Terriermon: ¡momantai! {Sin dejar de observar a Calumon}**

**Henry: oye ven vámonos… {Alegre y tranquilo}**

**(Cuando salen ven que aparece Impmon molestando a Calumon como siempre, pero esta vez le da una patada cuando aún no sentía tanto dolor como antes)**

**Impmon: No te estoy rogando a que me digas bola peluda, ¡te estoy obligando! {Enfurecido y preparando una bola de fuego}**

**Calumon: ¡d-decirte que, calu! {Poniéndosele los ojos llorones}**

**Impmon: ¡no te hagas el tonto! ¿Qué te dijo Renamon? {Molestándose más pero siendo discreto con la pregunta}**

**Terriermon: ¡Déjalo en paz! {Enojándose}**

**Impmon: ¡y tú que te metes orejón! {Poniéndose en pose de pelea}**

**Henry: por favor Impmon ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? {Preocupado}**

**Impmon: ¡Qué te importa! {Enojado mientras miraba a Henry y a Terriermon}**

**[Después volvió a mirar a Calumon]**

**Impmon: ¡Te estoy diciendo que me digas! {Enojado lo patea}**

**(Cuando Impmon vuelve a patear a Calumon frente a Terriermon y a Henry, hizo que Terriermon se enojara)**

**Calumon: Caluuu! Deja de pegarme! {Mientras se ponía a llorar}**

**Terriermon: ¡mini tornado! **

**Henry: ¡no Terriermon! {Preocupado alzando su brazo}**

**(Haciendo que volviera el dolor en la entrepierna de Impmon, quien tras chocar con el árbol cayó de un impacto al césped)**

**Impmon: ¡aaahh! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡Me las pagaras estúpido conejo! {Enojado}**

**Terriermon: ¡escucha no vuelvas a molestar a Calumon o ya verás! {Mirando enojado a Impmon}**

**Henry: ¡Terriermon! {Enojado y disgustado}**

**Terriermon: ai... , ¿si Henry?{agacha sus orejas con señal de susto}**

**Henry: ¡Ya basta!**

**Terriermon: momantai, esta bien {poniendo carita nerviosa}**

**[Calumon se esconde detrás de Terriermon]**

**Impmon: ah! Vol..vere esto ¡no .. Quedará así! {Preocupado por el golpe}**

**[Impmon escapa a los arbustos]**

**Henry: ¿Qué le pasa? {Dudoso}**

**Calumon: no lo sé, Calu {dudosa}**

**Terriermon: estas bien {preocupado}**

**Calumon: si gracias, Calu {Alegre}**

**(Muy alegre Calumon abraza a Terriermon quien se sonroja rápidamente)**

**Henry: bien hecho Terriermon, pero no lo vuelas hacer {soltando una pequeña riza mientras pozaba un poño en su cabeza}**

**Terriermon: ¡momantai, momantai! {Muy emocionado con una gran sensación}**

**(Calumon lo suelta y después se va agradecido, Terriermon muy feliz pensando en Calumon sin saber por qué pero le encantaba pensar en él y Henry por otra parte se fue corriendo a la caza de Rica junto con su digimon canino)**

**[En casa de Rica]**

**Renamon: Rica nos esperan visitas {mirando hacia la puerta relajada}**

**Rica: de seguro deben ser Takato y Henry {mirando seria hacia la puerta}**

**[De afuera de la habitación de Rica]**

**Su abuela: ¡Rica te buscan! {Avisando con anticipación}**

**Rica: si, ya voy! {Saliendo calmada hacia la puerta}**

**Takato: Hola Rica ¿cómo estás? {Simpático expresando una pequeña sonrisa}**

**Rica: bien, ¿y Henry? {Seria}**

**Takato: Iba a venir incluso debió llegar antes que yo, no sé qué le paso {algo preocupado mirando para ambos lados de la calle}**

**Guilmon: Takato, Guilmon siente que estás muy emocionado {mirando curioso a su Tamer}**

**(Cuando aparece justo el chico de cabello azul corriendo rápidamente hacia donde Están ellos)**

**Henry: ¡disculpen la tardanza! {Agitado}**

**Takato: ¿Qué te paso? {Preocupado}**

**Henry: un pequeño problema con Impmon, pero después les contare {algo despreocupado} **

**Rica: está bien, ¿Qué sucede a quien han venido? {Mirando a ambos seria}**

**Terriermon: ¡Momantai, ¿Si Henry que pasa? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? {Dudoso mirando a su tamers}**

**Takato: es algo que tenemos que hablar solo los tres {nervioso}**

**Henry: así es {soltando una pequeñísima sonrisa}**

**Rica: Esta bien, entremos {dándose la vuelta y seria como siempre}**

**[Entraron a la casa de Rika]**

**Guilmon: Takato ¿Qué aremos ahora? {Confundido}**

**Takato: ¿Guilmon puedes ir a jugar un ratito por aquí cerca? Solo… es por un rato por favor. {Seguro y con una suave sonrisa pero a la vez nerviosa}**

**Guilmon: está bien si Takato lo dice, Guilmon ira a jugar con Terriermon {yéndose muy feliz}**

**Terriermon:¡momantai! ¿Puedo Henry? {Alegre le pregunta a su tamer}**

**Henry: si Terriermon, puedes ir a jugar {un pequeño cariño en la cabeza}**

**Terriermon: ¡siiii! {Con su carita feliz se va a Jugar}**

**Rica: ¡Renamon!**

**Renamon: ¿me llamabas, Rika?**

**Rica: ¿Qué has hecho toda esta mañana después de que desayunamos? {Con cara dudosa}**

**Renamon: eso.. ya lo sabes, Rica {Seria}**

**Rica: {con una sonrisa suave} si ya me acorde, puedes irte solo… distráete no aparezcas por aquí hasta que te llame **

**Renamon: como digas, Rica {yéndose como si nada}**

**(Henry y Takato cuando escucharon dudaron por el momento, pero después no lo tomaron muy en cuenta ya que era un secreto muy delicado, que sintieron que ellos no tenían nada que saber más si era de Rica y Renamon)**

**[Mientras el Canino digimon jugaba un poco con el dinosaurio rojo digimon]**

**Terriermon: me pregunto, como estará Calumon {frustrado mirando hacia el césped}**

**Guilmon: Guilmon siente que estas triste, Terriermon {preocupado y algo apenado se sienta al lado de Terriermon}**

**Terriermon: momantai, extraño jugar con Calumon {poniéndoseles los ojos brillantes y con una mirada triste}**

**Guilmon: ya vendrá Terriermon, acuérdate que Calumon no se perdería un juego por nada del mundo {apenado lo anima con un poco de alegría}**

**Terriermon: está bien, solo espero que venga a jugar con nosotros, ¡momantai! {Levantándose y dándose un poco de ánimos}**

**Guilmon: Terriermon, ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que venga Calumon? {Poniendo su típica carita de duda de inocencia}**

**Terriermon: je n-no lo… sé {poniendo una carita sonrojada y triste a la vez pero muy nerviosa}**

**Guilmon: ¡no importa! ¡jaja ven vamos a jugar a las escondidas! {Con una gran sonrisa animando al Canino digimon}**

**Terriermon: está bien… {sin contar lo que sentía ni siquiera el mismo lo savia}**

**CONTINUARA….**

**Nota: espero que les haya gustado no hay yaoi pero en yaoi amo esta parejita de Terriermon x Calumon pero para dejarlos conformes a los homofóbicos jaja xD al final no se quedan juntos, pero Terriermon sufre un poco por Calumon.**


	4. El amor es ciego

_**Nota: Hay yaoi en este capítulo…O_O y mi pareja favorita ;) **_

"**El amor es ciego"**

**lV Parte**

**(Todo salía a la perfección una vez que los tres tamers organizaban la fiesta, para sus digimon con una gran emoción y los digimons de Takato y Henry quedaron en casa de Rica, jugando el digimon de Rica por otra parte estaba por otro lado viendo a Impmon)**

**Takato: ¡ya está todo planeado! {Saltando de la emoción}**

**Henry: ¡vámonos a comprar los materiales para la decoración! {Contento}**

**Rica: está bien, no hay tiempo que perder {alegre soltando una sonrisa suave}**

**Takato: ¡Chicos jueguen nosotros volvemos en un rato! {feliz}**

**Guilmon: ¡si takato! {Alegre}**

**Terriermon: momantai! Henry por favor no tardes mucho {alegre}**

**Henry: está bien volveremos lo antes posible, Terriermon {con una sonrisa picarona}**

**(Una vez afuera, de la casa de Rica se fueron de inmediato al mercado para ir a ver las decoraciones que usarían para la fiesta sorpresa)**

**[En el patio de la casa de Rica]**

**Terriermon: ¡Momantai!, Guilmon no va a encontrarme aquí {muy seguro consigo mismo}**

**[Aparece Calumon]**

**Calumon: hola, calu {sonriendo muy feliz}**

**Terriermon: ¡momantai! ¿Calumon? , que.. ¿qué haces aquí? {Muy confundido y nervioso}**

**Calumon: ¿Qué haces tan solo?, Calu {poniéndose al lado de Terriermon}**

**Terriermon: m-me estoy escondiendo d-de Guilmon {frotándose la nuca muy nervioso}**

**Calumon: Calumon nota que estas confundido, calu {dudosa con una carita muy inocente como siempre}**

**Terriermon: n-no es nada, ¡momantai! {Tímido mirando hacia otro lado}**

**Calumon: ¡Calumon viene a jugar con Terriermon y Guilmon! {alegre le da un abrazo}**

**Terriermon: ¡momantai! Calumon, por favor no.. no me abraces {muy nervioso y asustado por lo que comenzaba sentir}**

**Calumon: ¿A Terriermon le pasa algo?, calu Calumon siente que no quieres nada con él, calulululuuuu… {Poniéndose triste y achicándoseles las orejas}**

**Terriermon: Calumon no es eso, lo que pasa es que… {Explicando nerviosamente}**

**[Aparece justo Guilmon]**

**Guilmon: ¡Te encontré Terriermon! {Yendo hacia el con una gran sonrisa}**

**[Cuando ve un poco triste a Calumon]**

**Guilmon: ¿Calumon?, ¡o si es Calumon! ¡Vienes a jugar! {Feliz saltando de alegría}**

**Calumon: … {No dice nada solo ve tristemente la cara del dinosaurio digimon}**

**Terriermon: {Frustrado mirando hacia el suelo sin decir una sola palabra}**

**Guilmon: ¿eh? Guilmon siente que las cosas andan un poco mal aquí {preocupado y con cara media apenada mirando a ambos}**

**Calumon: Terriermon no quiere nada conmigo, Calu {dirigiéndose a Guilmon triste}**

**Terriermon: ¡Momantai!, no eso Calumon lo que pasa es que no me siento muy bien hoy {acercándose un poco al pequeño Calumon}**

**Guilmon: ¿Qué le pasa a Terriermon?, Guilmon podría ayudarte {agobiado acercándose para animarlo}**

**Terriermon: me siento triste, ¡momantai! {Cubriéndose la cara con sus orejas}**

**Calumon: ¡Si Terriermon esta triste Calumon lo animara! {Agrandando sus orejas}**

**(Calumon lo abraza aún más fuerte por la espalda, comenzando a darse vueltas con el mientras lo tenía en los brazos y el canino digimon se sonrojo un poco, y le empezaron a caer unas lagrimillas de desesperación}**

**Terriermon: Q_Q {llorando sin darse cuenta}**

**Guilmon: ¿Terriermon está llorando? {Poniendo una mirada entristecida}**

**Calumon: no llores calu… {Volviéndoseles achicar sus orejitas sentándose al lado de el con gran preocupación y tristeza}**

**Terriermon: estoy bien, quiero estar solo, ¡momanta! {Muy triste se va llorando}**

**Guilmon: Terriermon espera, nos dijeron que no nos alejáramos tanto {preocupándose}**

**Calumon: Calululu… {Mirando algo preocupante}**

**Terriermon: ¡momantai!, solo será por un rato {alejándose rápidamente con llanto en los ojos} **

**(Se va al parque de Shinjuku llorando para el solo en silencio y escucha unos balbuceos, en el lugar donde Takato jugaba las cartas de Digimon con sus dos amigos Kenta y Hirokazu, y se asoma mirando hacia arriba la ve abrazados muy apasionados a ambos amigos de Takato a punto de darse un beso)**

**Terriermon: Mo..mantai {mirando un poco ruborizado y quedando petrificado se va caminando como si nada, en ese momento se secó rápidamente los ojos}**

**Hirokazu: ¡Terriermon se enteró Kenta! {Histérico mirando a Terriermon}**

**Kenta: ¡no puede ser! {Histérico al igual que Hirokazu}**

**(Terriermon siguió caminado como si nada, Kenta y Hirokazu bajan del lugar donde antes jugaban cartas con Takato y lo siguen)**

**Hirokazu: oye espera pequeño {yendo muy apresurado hacia Terriermon}**

**Kenta: Tú eres el digimon de Henry el pequeño Terriermon {dirigiéndose hacia el muy preocupado}**

**Terriermon: si, ¡momantai! {Viéndolos como si nada}**

**Hirokazu: ¿Qué haces tan solo?, es decir ¿que no estas siempre con él? {Poniendo cara dudosa}**

**Kenta: muy cierto y es muy peligroso que un digimon como tu ande solo por Shinjuku {con una mirada sorprendida}**

**Terriermon: ¡momantai! eso a ustedes no les importa, ¡momantai! {Yéndose serio siguió caminando}**

**Hirokazu: ¡antes de que te vayas! {Nervioso y preocupado a que Terriermon contara lo que vio hace un rato}**

**Terriermon: ¿Qué sucede?, ¡momantai! {Mirando a ambos Kenta y Hirokazu}**

**Hirokazu: por favor no le cuentes a nadie ni si quiera a Henry lo que viste {preocupado y muy asustado le susurra}**

**Kenta: ¡por favor Terriermon! {Rogándole con desesperación}**

**Terriermon: no lo are, pero… ¿Por qué estaban de esa forma? {Dudoso con su pata delantera en su barbilla}**

**Hirokazu: yo y Kenta… s-somos novios, ¿no es así Kenta? {Sonriente y una mirada muy enamoradiza mirando a Kenta}**

**Kenta: asi.. es yo y Hirokazu n-nos dimos cuenta que… nos queremos{enderezando sus lentes}**

**Terriermon: ¡momantai! ¿Novios? ¿Que se quieren? N-no lo ce pero siento que es raro entre ustedes ¡momantai! {Poniendo una pose pensativa}**

**Hirokazu: entiendo, pero por favor no le digas a los chicos {con una mirada preocupante y asustadiza arrodillándose ante Terriermon}**

**Kenta: por favor no le digas a… Takato, a Henry, o Rica ni a nadie {se arrodilla al igual que Hirokazu}**

**Terriermon: ¡momantai! está bien {soltando una suave sonrisa}**

**Hirokazu y Kenta: gracias Terriermon {quedan agradecidos y alababan como un Dios a Terriermon}**

**Terriermon: otra pregunta ¡momantai!, ¿dónde está Guardromon y Marineangemon? {Dudoso esperando la respuesta}**

**Hizokazu: Guardromon se quedó en casa ayudando a mi madre con algunas cosas {nervioso frotándose la nuca}**

**Kenta: Marineangemon se quedó en mi casa le dije que iría muy pronto que era una sorpresa {poniendo una mirada nerviosa mientras se frotaba la nuca}**

**Terriermon: ¿y por qué no los trajeron con ustedes? ¡momantai!, no es justo un digimon y un tamers son inseparables, y ¿ustedes? Los dejan como si nada {Poniendo una mirada molesta}**

**Hirokazu: no es que seamos malos tamers pero… {Le toma la mano a Kenta y lo mira enamoradizo}**

**Kenta: Yo y Hirokazu queríamos, andar solos juntos por hoy {alegre le suelta una sonrisa}**

**Hirokazu: y nuestros digimons no saben nada {triste mira hacia el suelo sin soltar la mano de su amado Kenta}**

**Terriermon: ya veo ¡Momantai!, ya me voy {yéndose hacia la casa de Rica nuevamente}**

**Hirokazu y Kenta: ¡no digas nada! {Preocupados}**

**Terriermon: ¡está bien! ¡Momantai! ¡Adiós! {Alegre corre desesperadamente}**

**[Se iba corriendo el pequeño rápidamente]**

**(Renamon no se pasó todo el día observando a Impmon, por la sencilla razón de que lo encontró compartiendo con sus camaradas y la zorra digimon lo menos que quería era separarlos de sus camaradas ya que era lo más importante de su punto de vista que cada digimon siempre este primero su camarada, y evitar ver el comportamiento de Terriermon que le parecía extraño y escuchar la conversa entre lo que hablo el digimon canino con los Amigos de Takato, Henry y Rica quedo media sorprendida)**

**Renamon: *eso era de esperarse entre esos dos, pero que Terriermon actué raro es muy extraño. De todas formas hablare con el* {seria mirando a ambos a Hirokazu, Kenta y también al canino digimon}**

**(Aparece enfrente de él y lo toma por sorpresa llevándoselo a un lugar donde no había gente en medio del bosque, pero se alejó lo suficiente para que Kenta y Hirokazu se dieran cuenta) **

**Terriermon: ¡momantai! ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! ¡Muéstrate de inmediato! {Enojado pero a la vez nervioso}**

**Renamon: tengo que hablar contigo, Terriermon {seria}**

**Terriermon: ¿Renamon? {Curioso}**

**[Desaparece rápidamente entre el bosque y lo deja en el suelo una vez llegando al lugar donde ella encontró más discreto, mejor para conversar y aclarar lo que tenía en duda]**

**Terriermon: ¡Momantai! ¿Qué haces por aquí? {Dudoso la mira}**

**Renamon: quería hablar algo contigo y aconsejarte, pero primero quisiera que me contaras algo que noto extraño en ti {siendo seria y pacifica}**

**Terriermon: ¡momantai, momantai! ¿Por qué lo dices? {Algo asustado}**

**Renamon: haz actuado muy raro, últimamente {preocupada un poco por el pequeño Terriermon}**

**Terriermon: ¡momantai!… escucha eso es algo que no te debe importar {molestándose}**

**Renamon: escuche lo de Kenta y Hirokazu {siendo directa}**

**Terriermon: ¡¿Qué?!, ¡moomantai! ¿Cómo lo supiste? {Exaltado}**

**Renamon: no diré nada… {siendo sincera}**

**Terriermon: está bien.. Después de todo tu si eres de confianza ,¡momantai! {Seguro consigo mismo}**

**Renamon: … {Esperando respuesta}**

**Terriermon: ¡momantai! últimamente me he sentido algo extraño {poniendo una mirada frustrante}**

**Renamon: ¿Por qué?... {Siendo más directa}**

**Terriermon: es… C-calumon {nervioso frotándose una de sus orejas}**

**Renamon: *¡¿Calumon?!* {Encontrando extraño a lo que decía el canino digimon}**

**Terriermon: siempre… cuando se acerca, n-no lo sé m-me pongo muy e-extraño {asombrado consigo mismo}**

**Renamon: *¿extraño?* ¿Qué es lo que sientes? {Mira para ambos lados a que no estuviese nadie}**

**Terriermon: eso… no importa, ¡momantai! {Cubriéndose la cara con sus orejas}**

**Renamon: *no importa*, escucha… si me contaras todo podría ayudarte {volviendo a plantar la mirada a Terriermon}**

**Terriermon: ¡momantai! ¿Ayudarme dices? {Mirando esperanzado a la zorra digimon}**

**Renamon: … {Asintiendo}**

**Terriermon: bien te lo contare {Confundido escuchando atentamente las palabras de a zorra digimon}**

**(Hablaron un largo rato una vez que el canino digimon le conto todo a la zorra digimon, se armó una gran confianza y ella lo aconsejo como lo dijo y prometió ayudarle)**

**[En la casa de Rica]**

**Guilmon: ¡Calumon hemos buscado por todas partes a Terriermon y no aparece, Guilmon está muy asustado!**

**Calumon: Yo también estoy muy preocupado, calu ojalas aparezca**

**[Llegan los tres tamers]**

**Rica: por fin llegamos… {Haciendo un gesto de cansancio}**

**Takato: ¡Hola llegamos Guilmon! {Sonriendo muy feliz, levantando las bolsas con ánimo en donde traían las decoraciones}**

**Guilmon: ¡Taaakato! ¡qué bueno que llegas! {Haciéndole cariño con la cabeza}**

**Henry: ¿Y Terriermon? {Dudoso}**

**[En eso Guilmon y Calumon se miran nerviosos al ver que podían decir mientras, que no se diesen cuenta de que el pequeño Terriermon estaba en ausencia]**

**Guilmon: bueno… {Asustado y nervioso}**

**Calumon: ¡estamos jugando a las escondidas, Calu! {Nervioso suelta una risita picarona}**

**[Aparece Terriermon por los arbustos ante la entrada en el patio]**

**Terriermon: ¡Henry ya regresaste! ¡momantai! {Alegre corre a abrazar a su tamers}**

**Henry: ¿Dónde estabas travieso? {Abrazándolo feliz}**

**Terriermon: jugando a las escondidas, ¡momantai! {Se podía apreciar un rostro feliz e infeliz}**

**(En eso Rica observa como sus dos tamers amigos abrazaban a sus digimon muy alegres, sin que ellos se den cuenta y ella se siente apenada consigo misma)**

**[Renamon aparece detrás de ella]**

**Renamon: {poniendo su pata en el hombro de Rica} ¿Estás bien, Rica? **

**Rika: {asombrada cambia su gesto rápidamente} s-si, te dije que no vinieras hasta que te llamara {evadiéndola}**

**Renamon: lo siento, tan solo... quería decir en cuanto tiempo me llamaras {siendo calmada}**

**Rica: no te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo pero… mantente cerca no quiero estar otra vez estarte llamando y que no vengas Renamon {poniéndose estricta}**

**Renamon: {asiente} no volverá a suceder… **

**Rica: *discúlpame por ser así Renamon***

**(Renamon desaparece nuevamente para ir a ver otra vez a Impmon, pero antes quería saber si estaba desocupado, pero su corazón le decía que tenía que estar cerca de el todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en él, pero no olvidaba la promesa que le hizo a Rica y tampoco olvidar que tenía que ayudar a Terriermon)**

**(Lo encuentra compartiendo con sus camaradas, pero el demonio digimon se dio cuenta y miro donde ella, pero no la encontró decidió seguirla ya que sintió su presencia, la zorra digimon se sentó a esperar cerca de unos metro de la casa de Rica y se puso a pensar en la copa de un árbol)**

**Renamon: *no puedo intervenir cuando el comparte con sus camaradas, no por este sentimiento are que el deje de verlos, yo no sería así {cierra los ojos calmada en sus pensamientos y apunto de reconocer lo que iba a decir pero no lo hizo por completo} *pero yo…***

**[Impmon interrumpe]**

**Impmon: ¡Hola! {Saluda un poco alegre en frente de ella}**

**Renamon: {clava su mirada rápidamente en la de Impmon} **

**Impmon: yo queria.. {se pone algo ruborizado}**

**Renamon: no quiero pelear otra vez contigo… {Poniéndose incada en pose de pelea}**

**Impmon: {molesto} ¡¿pero qué te pasa?! ¡Acaso piensas que vengo a pelear contigo! **

**Renamon: {vuelve a su estado normal} hm… lo pensé porque creí que venias a vengarte**

**Impmon: eso tenía pensado antes, pero no quiero vengarme de ti {explicando como si nada con sus ojos cerrado}**

**Renamon: entonces ¿Qué buscas?... {Extrañada}**

**Impmon: lo mismo quería preguntarte, ¡¿qué quieres?! {Enfadado}**

**Renamon: {abre los ojos como plato a la pregunta de Impmon}**

**Impmon: ¡me di cuenta que te asomaste a verme desde un tejado! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡¿Acaso me estas espiando?! ¡Estos días e visto como me asechas! {Furioso, histérico y un poco ruborizado}**

**Renamon: quería saber si te encontrabas bien, era… todo {calmada consigo misma}**

**Impmon: ¿bien?, ¡yo siempre estoy bien! ¡lo que dices son patrañas! {Ablando molestamente}**

**Renamon: hm… {Poniendo una mirada despreocupante}**

**Impmon: ¡¿Por qué pones esa cara?! ¡¿te estas burlando de mí?! {Enfurecido completamente}**

**Renamon: no… {Prestando un poco de atención}**

**Impmon: Mas te vale, ahora… ¡no me evadas! ¡y respóndeme a mis preguntas! ¡¿Por qué me espías?! **

**(Renamon quedo en algunos minutos de silencio cuando se dio cuenta que había una neblina creándose al norte de la ciudad de Shinjuku se fue rápidamente)**

**Impmon: ¡oye espera, no te vayas! {Siguiéndola}**

_**Nota: En mi fic se comprueba la gran amistad que tendrán más adelante Renamon y Terriermon espero que no le haya enfadado si puse a Kenta y Hirokazu como yaoi pero es que cuando vi Digimon tamers, vi que viajaron al digimundo en algunos episodios estaban re jodidos asta como actuaban ya saben… xD **_


End file.
